Bind You Down Just for You
by line126
Summary: Dr. Blaine Anderson was extremely upset these days. And Kurt decided to use an abnormal way to comfort him. Warnings: Gay sex. SMUT. BDSM. Heavy scenes. Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A Christmas special of An ER Romance. But this one is so independent from that one, you can totally enjoy it without reading that one. For those who read that story, this one happens a year after that one.**_

_**It is a one shot for me now, but if your guys like it, I will work on the Chapter 2.**_

_**Warnings: Gay SMUT. BDSM. Heavy scene. Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine.**_

**Bind You Down Just for You**

Dr. Blaine Anderson was extremely upset these days. There was an 8 years old boy who just came to his diagnosing room 3 days, an Asian black eyes with slim limbs, which reminded him of one of his old high school classmates. However, a tumor was discovered by the MR image in the pons which was a restricted zone for surgery, so he had to tell the parents that there was no chance he could be fully cured. The crying sound and desperate eyes haunted in his mind for days, leaving him with the feeling of powerless and inability. And he found there was no chance he could talked that to Kurt, who was over-occupied with those interns, one of them, Chandler or something else, keep texting Kurt asking those stupid questions, "What is the most common complication of semicircular decompression？", really? Can't you look up in the books by yourself? But Kurt seemed more than happy to answer those questions. Blaine's volcano finally exploded after he broke the plate in the Christmas morning.

"What happened, honey?" Heard the sound, Kurt ran to him from bedroom.

"Perfect!" Blaine roared to himself, "Now I have no breakfast!" He squatted down to pick up the scattered debris and scrambled eggs.

"Sweetheart, are you hurt?" Kurt showed concern.

"No, stay there, Kurt, you gotta stand on them!" Blaine was still annoyed. The gentleness of Kurt which he used to find sweet seemed bothersome now. He didn't deserved being gentle now.

"Do you need me to cook one more egg for you?"

"No! I can do it. Just go back to sleep!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine…what happened? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Nothing!" Blaine's voice went down a little. "Just, leave me alone."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, Blaine thought he was going to say something, but he just turned back to the bedroom.

_Great! Blaine Anderson, now you just drove away the man you love the most! He is going to abandon you now!_

Blaine cupped his face and sat back to the ground, feeling so frustrated and helpless.

After a while, he heard footsteps coming to him, he looked through his fingers: black boots. Then he looked up and totally stunned by the owner of the boots.

Kurt was wearing a black unitard and skin-tight black leather trousers which depict the perfect body line of his long legs. He looked so sexy that Blaine felt the reaction in his pants immediately.

"What…what is that? Kurt? Some sort of role play?"

"No," Kurt smirked, looked so different from the normal sweet Kurt. "This is real." He stride across the debris, picked Blaine up, took him into the bedroom.

"What are you doing? Kurt?" Blaine chuckled, "Put me down!"

Kurt threw Blaine to the bed, and cuffed him to the bed posts in no time.

"What is this about? Are you going to punish me for shouting at you?"

"No," Kurt put his face near Blaine so close that Blaine could sense his breath, petting Blaine's cheek, "It's not a punishment, it's a rescue."

"Rescue of what?"

"Rescue you from your self-destruction."

"I'm not self-destructive. Besides, how could this saving me from that?"

"Have you ever heard of BDSM? Do you know why there are people love it?" Kurt tilted his head.

"Of course, I got an 'A' of my Psychology!" Blaine showed his expression of proud, "Endorphins and enkephalins will be secreted by our brain after our body suffering from pain, like some kind of compensate of us being brave."

Kurt grinned, "That's right, my model student. But do you know what do you need if you were in a BDSM relationship?"

"Me?" Blaine choked a little, haven't thought about that before, "To control, I guess, I'm a surgeon, right? Surgeons always want to control everything."

"Exactly…" Kurt paused a while for purpose, "the opposite!" he got amused by the shocking look in Blaine's face. "You need to give up control. And you need a little pain."

Blaine wanted to deny, but somehow deep in his heart, he knew Kurt was right.

"You are tired of taking control, Blaine, in real life." Kurt seemed pretty certain about what he was saying, "You want to release. In addition, you have a trend of never forgiving yourself. You need some kind of pain to help you to forgive yourself."

Blaine completely muted, thinking of what Kurt said. "But isn't it common? Won't you feel great after pain? Like pouring hydrogen peroxide to your wound, you will feel pain at first, but if you endure that, you will feel the electricity of pleasure afterwards?"

Kurt burst into laughter and lasted for a long time.

"What?!" Blaine got miffed.

"You are such a born sub!" Kurt still couldn't stop laughing, "No, honey, I do not feel that way! Pain is only pain for me, but I think it is different for you." He turned into a serious face, "Do you believe in me?"

"Yes, of course. Kurt."

Hearing that, Kurt leaned, kissed him gently, then he pulled him away a little, looking into his eyes as if to search for the deepest desire of his heart. "Will you give up yourself to me? Would you like to serve me?"

"Y…Yes…" Blaine bit his lower lip hardly, he could hear his own heart beating now, anticipating what will happen next, although admitting the thought that he want to serve Kurt had already turned him on which surprised himself a bit.

"Stop biting your lip." Kurt ordered. Blaine shivered at that. "That is my property now, no one can damage it, even yourself. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good boy." Kurt praised, "I see you can obey now, I think I can uncuff you." As said, he released Blaine, and immediately, "Get off the bed and, on your knees."

Blaine quickly did what he was told, kneeled beside the bed.

"So submissive, you really turn me on," Kurt grinned, "Hands behind back…Great." And then he cuffed Blaine's wrists together. "Look up, Blaine, one more important thing, choose a safe word. Do you know the meaning of it and how to use it?"

"Yes."

"Recite it."

"If I feel uncomfortable about anything, I can say it. You will know and stop doing it."

Kurt nodded satisfactorily, "Someone did do the homework. Now pick one."

The word just hit his mind. "Blackbird."

Kurt raised one of his eyebrows, but he didn't negated it. "That is… fine. Blackbird it is, remember, anything, anytime, if you feel you can't stand anymore, say it, OK?"

"Yes."

"And from now on, you are deprived of speaking, the safe word, of course, is an exception, but otherwise, you are not allowed to talk, if you disobey, I will punish you afterwards. Nod if you understand." After Blaine nodded, Kurt continued, "Now suck me."

Blaine looked up, confusing. Kurt was still fully dressed, but his hands were cuffed behind, how could he do that?

"Use your beautiful mouth." Kurt seemed to know what he was thinking about.

Blaine sighed, kneeled up a little, and used his teeth and tongue to find the zipper. The zipper was easy, but when it came to the button, it really cost him a lot of time, he hoped that Kurt wouldn't get exhausted through waiting. After the trousers were stripped down, Blaine found Kurt was not wearing any underwear and he found there was no need for him to worry about，Kurt's cock was already rock hard as himself. He took it into his mouth and happily heard Kurt moan.

"You are really good at it." Kurt then hold Blaine's head behind, took the control back, forcing him to stay still, thrusting into his mouth.

Blaine kneeled, hands cuffed and mouth opened being fucked. He felt so helpless that being used with no method to escape, yet he felt so relieved, no more decisions need to make, no more effort need to make, just let Kurt to take control of him. The thrust became stronger and deeper, which caused Blaine choked a little since Kurt's was so big and heavy, but he tried to relax and adjusted to Kurt's movement. When he could feel the constriction of the tip of it, he made to swallow every drop of Kurt's cum.

Kurt let out a sigh of pleasure, "You are an expert. Now you are rewarded with some prize."

Blaine's eyes widen, pleaded with his puppy eyes.

Kurt giggled, "You want to fuck me?"

Blaine nodded fiercely.

Kurt laughed, "Later, maybe, but not today. You have to make bigger effort to earn it," He noticed the frustration look of Blaine, comforted, "you will like this one though, I promise." He turned to the closet, opened the lowest drawer, took an eye patch out and applied it to Blaine.

Now it was completely dark for him. He could sense Kurt uncuff him and lift him up to the bed. He was placed with his arms on his body sides and his legs doubled up and wide opened. Then his wrists were bound to his ankle of each side with some soft cloth, or leather maybe. Kurt adjusted several times to make he felt comfortable, then Kurt stopped a while to admire what he had create, a fixed exposed man, blinded, light tan skin, firm and smooth, muscular limbs, all tied up for him. He smiled, leaned forward to lick the nipple, seeing Blaine biting his lip, trying to avoid a sound. Kurt said, "You are biting your lip again, you are gonna get punished later. You can moan, that is my fun part, don't rip it from me." Blaine opened his mouth and started to moan heavily as Kurt scrubbed and squeezed his other nipple at the same time. Then all in a sudden, a clip was biting his nipple, he screamed, it was so painful he thought he could bear no more.

"Shh…" Kurt licked his other nipple, giving him the feeling of pleasure and pain in the same time. "Stay with me, babe, I'm so proud of you. Stand the pain for me, will you?"

Blaine nodded, he gasped, letting the body get used to it, and then the pain gradually faded away.

Seeing Blaine's breathe back to normal, Kurt smiled, "I love you so much, you work so hard for me." He latched Blaine's penis and started sucking it the same time putting another clip on the other nipple of Blaine. Blaine screamed loudly.

Kurt hesitated a little, he looked up to Blaine's face, checking, "Are you OK? Is it too much?" Blaine shook his head. "Are you sure? Do you need your safe word?"

Blaine shook again, he didn't want to stop. The torture of his nipples became a kind of sweet pain mixed with pleasure.

Kurt relieved, he put some press on the clipped nipples, rubbing them in circles. Blaine grasped, feeling he was going to come out simply because of the touches on his chest.

Kurt pecked all over his chest to the navel, murmuring "My beautiful slave, so irresistible, all opened up for me." He opened the bottle of lube, poured a great amount of it on his fingers and applied to the back entrance of Blaine.

Blaine inhaled when Kurt's finger was in his body, arched his waist to get more from Kurt.

"Down, boy." Kurt pushed his abdomens with the other hand, and kept stroke the finger in Blaine's tunnel. "It is not about you, baby, it is about me. You are doing this just for me. You cannot chase your own happiness now. And you are not allowed to cum till I say so."

Blaine felt incredible aroused with the words that he was no more than a tool to make Kurt feel happy, he was there, all opened up, ready for his master to use him. The pre-cum had covered all the tip of his cock without Kurt even touched it.

After three fingers in his body, Blaine was fully stretched. Then all in a sudden, Kurt pulled out all his fingers. And the emptiness attacked Blaine. He was so eager to be filled up, both his body and his mind. He thought Kurt was going to get into him right now. However, he was left untouched. He wanted to plead, he wanted to beg, but the rules came into his mind, he could not talk and he could not see anything. All he could do was to listen and sense. But there was nothing. In the dark, he had no choice but wait. He waited for so long that there was one moment that he thought Kurt had already left, leaving him all tied up and completely helpless, maybe Kurt was really angry and wanted to punish him in that way. His tense body which was waiting for sex released a little of thinking of that, but the next second, he was pieced through. Kurt went all the way down to the deepest part of his body and soul, filled them. He was in the brink of organism, he knew he wasn't allowed to, but he couldn't help begging, "Please…Kurt…I need to…"

"No, hold it, boy, not before me." Kurt continued to slam into Blaine's body, slow but deep and firm, he adjusted the position a bit so he could hit the prostate every time. The boy underneath was sweating and blushing, his cock was shivering with desire for touching. So Kurt hold the erection and slowly stroked it with its own pre-cum, then he speeded up. Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt's long fingers touched him, it was so big and warm, he had to cum no matter what. Then to his surprise, the clips on his nipples were pulled away at the same time, the pain and pleasure of liberate of his sensitive part came all the way through his spine and to the brain, he cum with a long and loud groan. He went completely blank in his mind. It was a place he had never been to. All his concern and worries flew away with the breeze. He could feel Kurt stroked a few more strikes and exploded in his body.

Kurt paralyzed on his lover's body, with his cock still in. It took a few minutes for both of them to catch their breath. Kurt pulled out, fondled Blaine's limbs and released the bondage, took off the patch, and asked, "You have broken several rules, honey, we may discuss that later. But before that, how do you feel? Do you like your Christmas present?"

Blaine enjoyed the gentle massage Kurt giving to his sore ankles and wrists, still sunk in the aftershock of the severe sex, "Umm…Best present ever."

"That would be great." Kurt chuckled, "Knew you would like it." He lied down and they cuddled.

"More than like." Blaine grinned, turned side to kiss the neck of Kurt, "How I admire you, my Mater. When did you start to prepare these?" He pointed to those implements they used.

"Oh…for a long time." Kurt giggled, playing the curls of his hairy boyfriend, "I noticed you had been upset for days, and so I figured out this could be a method to solve it. Did I?"

"Oh, yes, you did solve it. Thank you, darling." Blaine smiled, "It's just…I didn't know you had this potential before, all the…orders…they were so hot."

"Nor did I know before," Kurt smile a bright and satisfied smile, kissing Blaine's front head, "But I can learn, and I will do anything, just for you!"

_**A/N**__**：**__**So…do you love it? Let me know what you think. Please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been one week since Christmas, Kurt acted like...well…the normal Kurt, sensitive, romantic and gentle. He never presented the appearance of a Dom nor Master any more, and he even let Blaine make love to him. And the announcement of the punishment seemed to be forgotten too. The hot sexy night blurred as it was just Blaine's dream.  
Blaine knew there was no reason he should be anxious, but it just rooted and budded in his brain. He didn't want to admit he was eager to be ruled and used like that day. However, the desire followed him like a shadow he couldn't get rid of. Every time he thought of that dominant Kurt, he would shivered and weirdly excited, not saying that the normal Kurt couldn't arouse him, he still want to fondle him when he saw the smooth and pale skin, it's just...different...But which part, he couldn't find out.  
The ring in the diagnosing room brought him to the reality.  
"Doc, a young man with multiple wounds is sending to your place now!"  
Blaine hang the phone and checked the waiting patients list on the computer, the name jumped into his eyes: Jeremiah...  
_Is this the same guy he once had a crush on or just a guy with the same name?_  
The doubt didn't go away even he saw the patient, his head was too swollen to recognize. He leaned forward," Your name, please."  
"Je...Jeremiah...God...Blaine, is it you?"  
Blaine was shocked, "So you are the Jeremiah! What happened?"  
"I...was...hurt by someone..."  
"Whom? Were you robbed? Do I need to call the police?"  
"No...no...no, Blaine," He shook his head, begging, "Just don't, I can't say, but it was my fault…"

"How could this be your fault?" Blaine got confused, "Anyway, let me check your wounds first, do you have nausea? Vomiting? Both? Ok, we'd better call the neurosurgeon, anywhere pain? Head, of course, I can see that, anything else?"

"Umm…" The patient hesitated, "My back…down there…you know…"

"Can you move? Turn over then. Gosh, you are bleeding." Blaine stunned by what he saw. "Rectal bleeding…What on earth happened? Who did this to you, and why?"

"It's just…"

"No matter the reason, I need to call the police."

"No…Please!" Jeremiah pleaded in a desperate voice.

"Why?" Blaine got really annoyed now.

"Because it will be useless." A cold and calm voice came behind.

"Kurt! Why…? Right, you are the neurosurgeon on call today! " Blaine felt a little eased, at least there was someone he could trust helping him with this confusing situation now.

Kurt nodded silently, taking a glance of the bruises on the wrists and neck of the patient, which was obvious caused by cuffs and collar. "Someone ran into the wrong Dom, ha?"

"You…" Jeremiah was shocked then surprised, "you are one of us?"

"Not exactly," Kurt shook his head, "So you wanna keep silence."

"Yes, they, the cops, they won't understand our life style anyway. They will think I asked for it."

"Who is your Dom?"

"I…I really can't say, sir." Somehow, he felt a necessity to call Kurt sir, "He will kill me, he…he is rich and powerful. The police will believe him instead of me."

"I thought we live in a country under the rule of laws." Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt sighed, "There are a lot of things…" He patted his lover's shoulder as a comfort, "Anyway, we respect your choice, if this is your final decision." He looked into the patient's eyes.

Jeremiah was caught by those grey-blue eyes, if he wasn't already lied in the bed, he would definitely kneeled. He tried hard to answer, "Yes…Please, sir."  
After hearing that, Kurt turned around, "Get him a brain CT scan first."

When they both left the room, Blaine couldn't wait but pouring all his doubt out, "What was that "one of us" mean? Who did this? "

Kurt sighed, "Come here," he looked around and pulled Blaine into one debridement room, which was empty with no one in it. "Do you remember that day…the Christmas…Urn…I…bound you down..."  
Blaine felt his breath speeded up as thinking of the scene, "Yeah…of course."

"Well," the taller surgeon blushed, "God, I don't know how to discuss…It's a onetime play for us, but for someone, it's a lifestyle…"

"A lifestyle?"

"Yes…" Kurt inhaled, "24hours/7days."

"You mean…Masters and slaves?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "Subs, like Jeremiah, are willing to give themselves to some Doms and Doms can do whatever they want to them, including bondage, whipping, spanking…Well, I'm not saying that all of them will be ended like Jeremiah, in the opposite, his Dom," He leaked an expression of disgust, "I don't think he understand the relationship between Doms and subs," He looked into the ceiling, "Gosh, I don't want you to misunderstand this. It's not like them at all, actually. Doms and subs should be bound just by love and belief, not threaten nor violence."

"I'm confused, honey." Blaine scratched his neck's back. "You said they could whip the subs, but no violence?"

"Umm…Yes, it's quite different. For example," Kurt continued, "Last time, I…I bound you…" Suddenly he blushed, why he wouldn't feel even a little shame in the scene but so embraced out of it? "Gosh, I can't do this." He covered his reddish face with his hands. "Just…Ask Santana…"

"Santana? Why?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Because she is one in the lifestyle, with his slave, Brittany."

_**A/N: I don't know which one your guys like? Update in a shorter time with shorter chapter or wait longer with a longer one?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: It was really difficult to write Brittany, I literally didn't know what this girl would say.**_

_**Thanks for the followers. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3**

Blaine stood outside of the door of Santana's department, hesitated to ring the bell. What should he say? The questions hovered in his minds for days finally motivated him to lift his arm, but before his finger tip reached the bell, the door was opened.  
"Hi, Puppy, come in." Santana leaned to let Blaine pass，"We were expecting you."  
"Morning, Santa." After hearing she was one of "that" lifestyle, Blaine felt his old friend become a little unfamiliar, which made him speechless , especially when he saw that Brittany was kneeling beside the sofa with a collar in her neck.  
Britney got up, poured a cup of milk tea for Blaine, then she kneeled back and put her head on Santana's knee as if it were the most comfortable place in the world.  
"So, Kurt told me you were confused whether you should become a full-time slave?" Santana spoke in a profound smile.  
Blaine flushed immediately, he choked at his milk tea. "What? No, no, I just wondered what happened to my patient and why would he put himself in such a situation."  
"Well, let me ask you a question, how do you feel when Kurt binds you?" The Mexican girl smirked.  
The reddish on Blaine's face spread to his ears. "I...He didn't..." He glanced at the suspect look of that girl, inhaling, "Well, that...that...feels good."  
"Good?" Santana raised one of her eyebrows.  
"Ok...It was fantastic." Blaine finally got the gut back, "I never thought the bondage and pain could...Umm...you know, arouse me like that..."  
"But Kurt knew it for a long time." Santana giggled, caressing the hair of Brittany.  
"How could he tell?"  
"That little elf observes, Blaine, he loves you and cares about you so much that he could have an insight of the details of your behavior. He noticed that you always blamed everything on yourself. To others, you may seemed to be a control-freak, but we all know you are just afraid of imperfection, you want everything to be perfect. And that chase had overburdened you with stress. If you could find someone who can arrange everything for you the same time keep it perfect as you wish, you are more than willing to give up your power and give it to him. Am I right?"  
At first Blaine was stunned as a rock, then he generally melt, let out a breath, "It's you that have the Mexican third eye, I will never doubt that."  
The two girls laughed. "About your confusion," The Dom took a sip of her tea, "It's...Someone isn't lucky as you, Blaine. They can't find someone loves them or gets to know what they really want. They will wander in the city to find the perfect Master. That could be really dangerous. There are Doms in the city, that they are cruel and violent."  
"Nobody can discipline them? "Blaine's eyes widened. "What about the police?"  
Santana shook his head with a sad look, "Unfortunately, hardly. They usually consider us as weirdoes. And we always don't want our lifestyle to be known by the families or go public."

Blaine nodded, showing his understanding. "But, won't it damage their reputation, making no one wanna play with them?"

Santana sighed, "Well, in this circle, there are much more subs than Doms, and there are always guys willing to walk the tightrope. Danger could be a lure. But," She changed the topic, "you should know better than me that Kurt will never harm you, like I will never hurt Brittany." As saying, she looked into Britney and they smiled into each other.

Blaine lost in thought. _Yes, even in intense sex , Kurt always ensured his safety, he gave him the safeword and he rechecked the bondage several times. _

" Right? " The girl asked.  
Blaine nodded.  
"Oh , my God " Santana looked under of her watch , "I have to go to the hospital now, but you can stay, I guess a little chat with Brittany will be more beneficial to you ." She leaned and kissed goodbye to Brittany.

"Wait, another thing," Blaine quickly asked, "How did Kurt know about this circle? Did you bring him in?"

" Oh , That," The girl kept her mysterious smile, " dear, I cannot tell you, he will kill me. Maybe, maybe one day he'll tell you himself ." She waved goodbye and twisted.

After Santana shut the door, Blaine felt somewhat a little relived, no Dom in the room._ Great._ He slip from the sofa down to sit on the carpet besides Brittany who was smiling at him.

"So, when did you...you know...became a s...slave?" He still found it embarrassed to say the word out.

"Since Lord Tubbington." Being called his name, the overweight cat drilled out from nowhere, jumped onto Brittany 's knees.

"The cat?" Blaine was more than confused.

"Yes," Brittany lifted the cat up, caressed it with her cheek. "I'm always his slave, he owned me, and also Santana."

"How does it feel?" Blaine still couldn't figure out a way to deal with this girl, "To be someone's slave?"

"Fulfilled." Brittany kissed the cat. "and honored to have such wise Masters. He is the boss of the universe, shhh...Don't tell anyone that he is afraid of losing his position if someone finds his drug problem." As if to protest this allegation, the cat scrubbed Brittany's abdomen.

"Haven't you ever feared of losing your power?"

"Losing power?" The girl tilted the head, "No. I'm the powerful one."

"I mean, with Santa." Blaine started to think it would be useless to talk to this girl.

"Yes, with Santana." The girl's innocent eyes wide opened, rubbing Tubbington's stomach, making him murmur happily. "If I say 'Puss', our safeword, she will immediately stop. And she always asks me before a scene about what I want, how much I can endure. I'm in charge, Blainey, I'm the powerful one."

Blaine suddenly understood why Santana let him talk to her. She, with strange simple statement, revealed the truth.

* * *

The time Blaine left the house, Kurt picked up his telephone and pressed the name "Elliott Gilbert".

"Hi, sunshine," the man seemed to be in a good mood as usual, "What's up? Another gig?"

"No," Kurt went to the bedroom, sat on the bed. "The day is coming."

"Which day? Oh, that, so you...with Blaine?"

"Whom else could it be?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

The man chuckled, "Right, my faithful Kurt. It's just, you seemed overprotective of him. And last time in the leather bar, you told me that both of you were not ready for this."

"Well...He was upset about something last week, and I couldn't find a way to calm him down other than that."

"Anything went wrong?"

"Nothing. It was fierce and perfect, just..." Kurt hesitated.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid."

"Of..?"

"Myself." Kurt sighed." You know I'm not able to get a thrill from the suffering of others , and I have been in the stand of anti-violence for years. I always thought that I would feel good from BDSM was because the one I loved needed this, because I could fulfill his need. But in fact, in the course of implementation , when he knelt in front of me, I felt a thrill. When I made him moan in pain, I was more than satisfied. I'm so afraid of the devil hidden in my deep would wake up, engulfed me and him

"Hahaha..." Gilbert burst into laughter, "Oh, my Kurt, don't you think that is why you can be a Dom? Don't you think that is why you are perfect for Blaine?" Then his tone turned into serious, "And in my consideration, your fear of losing control would make you a good Master." He paused a little, "As I told you before, erotic spanking is different from violence. Besides, considering of your affection on Blaine, I don't think there's a chance you will hurt him. Go feed him, my friend. That is what you want and that is what he wants. You'll find it out soon or later."

Kurt hang out the phone, lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling, considering.

* * *

Blaine gently opened the door of the bedroom and found Kurt was sleeping. He slip in, climbed into bed , lying on his side . The person next to him immediately turned over and hugged him. Blaine suddenly felt the anxiety and doubts of the whole day were gone. _Why should he worry? Just give everything to the man beside will be fine._ As long as he made up his mind , he felt unprecedented easy .

Chestnut -haired man kissed his black curls, stroking his face, softly asked: "Did you get the answer you want, my boy ?" Blaine felt the hand touched his face was trembling. _Is he also nervous? _Feeling the face he loved was approaching to his, Blaine closed his eyes , feeling the gentle kiss with a full heart. The other's tongue gently brushed his lips ,making him itchy , wanting for more. Being kissed, he muttered , "Yes, I know."

"What it is ? " The words discoursed through the connected lips as if he had been asked to his heart .

"Yours, Kurt, I want to be yours, and only yours."

As the words ended, he felt he was tightly hugged by two powerful arms, so tight that he felt himself almost couldn't breathe, but oh god, how he loved this feeling! The other's tongue pried open his teeth, plundered his mouth, kissing him intensely. He felt that he was lost in this feeling.

"Mine, all mine..." As saying, Kurt rolled over, and pressed on Blaine. Blaine could feel his erection, like his own. He looked at his lover's eyes, deep and blurred, totally immersed in the lust and joy.

Being looked by those eyes, Blaine felt his whole body was on fire. His hands were suddenly pinned up over the head. Kurt quickly unbuttoned his clothes, stroked his naked torso as announcing his sovereignty of that. When the lover's hand slip to his firm, Blaine felt nothing but to moan.

"Don't move." Kurt kissed, leaving pecks all along his body and stripped the trousers both of them. "Open your legs." Blaine immediately obeyed, hands still up to his head.

"Good boy." Kurt praised, suddenly raised his ass . Blaine felt a moist, warm tongue licking his entrance, he moaned loudly , it felt so great . Then Kurt's tongue was into his hole, he felt he was so close to break.

"Control, baby." Kurt got to his knees and put his penis in his entrance , slowly groping. Blaine felt he was hanging in the sky of expectation. He wants to put his waist near Kurt, but it was clutched by Kurt 's hands, couldn't move an inch. Blaine felt no way to get satisfaction and that anxiety made him writhing his body. Kurt smirked, continued torturing.

As Blaine felt desperate to death, Kurt finally entered his body. Blaine happily groaned of this hard-won satisfaction. Kurt deeply buried himself in his body, remained motionless, kissed his nipple, and gently stirred on the other side with his finger. The touch of those sensitive parts made Blaine groaned even more. There Kurt started the strikes, first slowly and aimed on the prostate, then the rhythm went faster and faster. Blaine felt he was pieced though to his navel and all his body was bathing in the electricity of pleasure.

Unconsciously his hand went to his erection, but was immediately hit away. He felt so lost, but next second, his hands was fixed by the one hand again, and the other hand of the Master covered on his penis and began stroking it up and down .

"Please...please..."Blaine begged.

"Open your eyes."Kurt said and leaned over to look into to those hazel eyes, then whispered, "Cum, cum for me."

He didn't need to say that again, the white turbid liquid splashing in his hand and his lover's chest. Seeing his lover covered by his own cum and indulging in the climax, Kurt felt he could bear no longer, he picked up speed, slammed into him for a few more strikes, and finally exploded in Blaine's body. He felt himself finally be in full possession of the most cherished thing in the world. While clutching his lover, he felt the waves of the afterstoke as well as the heartbeat of the man underneath.

_**A/N:I really love the view of Gilbert and Kurt together. Too sad they are both Doms, but I promise there will be drama between them. Reviews. Pleeeeeeeeease!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Blaine felt sore and a little pain when he moved in his cozy bed, the good pain though, which reminded him of last night. Suddenly, his overstuffed blanket was pulled away companied with a growl of "Get up, Blaine!"  
He muttered sourly. Then he got a slap on his ass.  
"What the hell..."He stared back angrily, finding his Master standing beside the bed. His hair was delicately combed up and was already fully dressed with a water blue checked T-shirt which perfectly matched his alluring pupils, with a skin-tight dark-grey jeans, and finished the look with a skull patterned black scarf.  
_Gosh, he is such a gorgeous!_  
A glint of amusement appeared in Kurt's face. "Enjoy what you see? My lazy slave?" He accentuated the last word with a raised eyebrow.  
Blaine grinned in a confusion, "Yeah...but what is this for? Kurt? It's..."He looked to the watch, "only 6 o'clock!"  
"It's not Kurt," The Dom smirked, "since you signed the contract yesterday, I'm your owner now. So you can call me Master or sir."  
"Ok," Blaine chuckled, "What is this about, *sir*? Why you slapped me?" He stroked his ass and pouted, pretending it was really painful.  
Kurt tried hard to hide his laughter, making a serious look, "Because I can?"  
Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"That will add 3. Your attitude." Kurt twined his arms in front of his chest.  
"3 of what?"  
"Spanking."Kurt said in no expression.  
"What?"Blaine couldn't believe his ear.  
"Well, considered it is your first day being sub, I will not be harsh on you. But now you've got 15 minutes to get your ass up and take a shower before we sit to have a breakfast and talk about rules."  
"Rules?"  
"Yes. My rules for you. Your 15minutes starts!" Kurt growled.  
Blaine smiled to himself when he took the shower. He looked into the mirror, the man in it was glowing. Finally he figured out what he wanted. He hesitated, but submit to someone like Kurt, was never difficult. He found the way Kurt acting like *master* a little ludicrous, yet attractive. And thinking of being stripped to the knees and being spanked by Kurt made him shiver but aroused oddly. He was long for the feeling of losing control and totally at the mercy of his lover.  
Blaine found himself kind of lost in his mind space and ignored the time, so he quickly dried himself, put on his tee and pants, stepped to the kitchen, where he could smell the scent of coffee.  
Kurt was taking a sip of his mocha when Blaine presented. He raised one eyebrow, put the cup down, approached to him. "Who said you can wear clothes? Strip!"  
Blaine retorted, "It's Friday, Kurt! I need to go to work!"  
Kurt narrowed his eyes, sending out a dangerous feeling to Blaine. He put a finger under the chin of the shorter guy."Rule number one: you are mine. Your body, you soul, belongs to me. 7days a week, 365 days a year. So don't tell me it's working day or not. You chose it, baby. You signed the contract. Thus, this," He touched the lower lip with his thumb as saying "belongs to me", he left a possessive kiss to Blaine, "And this," he held his waist pulling him towards himself and slid his hand downwards into Blaine's boxes, clutching his butt, "beautiful ass also belongs to me" he said into the stunning sub' ear, "All of these," his hand slip to the forward, "are all mine. So, if I wanna see my profit, I will see it. Now if you understand, strip!" Then he turned away and walked to the table, didn't need to turn back to see with the knowledge of Blaine would follow his order.  
Blaine was utterly obsessed by the possessive Kurt, he turned into nude in seconds. And when Kurt continued with his mocha and looked the naked him from up to down, he was half-erected and could feel the weakness of his knees. So when he heard Kurt snapping, he felt into his knees spontaneously.  
Kurt grinned, " So you've got some talent. That's right. Every time I snapped, I want you into the sub space, kneeled, head down, hands on the sides. No hesitation will be allowed. And that goes to rule number two: always obey my orders, no attitude. You only answer my question. Make a request before you want to talk. Nod if you understand."  
Blaine nodded obediently.  
Kurt smiled with satisfactory. He stepped backward to admire his kneeled naked new sub. There was some dribbles of water falling from his wet black curls, down to his smooth skin, adding some glow to the honey-hued skin, _still needs some tan though_, he thought to himself. He used to doubt whether it was correct to accept Blaine as his sub, he would be terrifying if Blaine could not take it and leave him one day. But seeing this view, having Blaine so submissive, he knew he made the right decision, thinking of that, a small smile tugged at his lips without him knowing it. He approached to his sub, tousled his hair, making Blaine into a puddle of goo and leaned on Kurt's legs. Kurt smiled, continued his fingers to the neck of his slave, "Your neck is so beautiful yet empty." Blaine looked up in expectation, figuring the hint. Kurt nodded with a grin, "Yes, I'm gonna collar you, the collar I ordered should be arrived at weekend."  
Blaine trembled in ecstasy, yet he thought of something. He looked up and requested, "Master, if I may?" Seeing Kurt nodding, he continued, "I...I will be in L.A at weekend..." He could see the eyes of the standing man darkened, he quickly added, "A presentation in the conference of ER..."

"When are you going to take the flight?"

"Tonight..." Blaine's stomach was clenching in fear. "Please...It's important for me...I...You are not going to order me to give up my career, aren't you?" Blaine could see the simmer in Kurt's face flashed, but soon disappeared.

Kurt shook his head and sighed, "No, of course not, honey. I wanna my sub to be a great smart doctor I am so proud of." He caressed his lover's hair with affection, _how he wants to stop him!_

"Thank you, Master." Blaine smiled his brightest smile, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, these days, about the master and slave thing, I was too occupied. Kind of forget."

"Forget?" Kurt wiggled his brows, "Fine. You can go, but it will definitely adding 3 to your spanking."

"Why?"

"For disobeying the rule."

"Which one?" Blaine widened his big puppy eyes.

"The 'Never hide anything from me' one." Kurt smirked, "Rule 3."

"Tricky Master!" Blaine protested, then turned to shut his mouth as him seeing Kurt giving him the eyes of warning, he gave up, "Fine, three it is." He paused a while, swallowed, "Are...are you going to punish me now?"

"Now? Oh, no." Kurt picked the sandwiches in the table and put it near Blaine's mouth, feeding him."No hands." Seeing his sub biting, he continued, "I will not lay a finger on you until you are collared, and," He raised one side of his lips, "you are also not allowed to cum before that."

"What?" Blaine choked, "You can't! There are still three days before I come back! You can't do this to me!"

Kurt smirked, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can." He crouched down, covered his sub's desperate cock with his slim fingers and slowly stroked it, "Rule 1, this," he leaned and said into his stunned sub's ear, "is mine, I can do whatever I want to it."

Blaine could see his erection trembled of knowing himself getting no chance of release in a short time. He should feel frustrated of being rejected but instead, it did turn him on of knowing Kurt was the man in charge of his body, his cock was aching now, maybe, he could find a way to help himself at work, Kurt couldn't watch him all the way after all. As if reading his mind, Kurt snorted, "Don't even think about that. Get up and follow." He walked to the couch. Until now, did Blaine notice there was a pile of his clothes on it and above them, was a black leather device. Kurt picked the strange thing, turned to Blaine, using his knee to separate Blaine's thighs wide. Then Blaine could feel the cold yet smooth leather touching his groin, he tried hard to stay still when Kurt pressing hard on his erection, trying to make it soften. Then his penis was restricted by the device. Blaine hissed when Kurt buckled the belt of it and locked with a little silver key and put it on his neck with the rope attached to it.

"What's...?"

"A chasity belt." Kurt grinned, "You can pee through here," he touched the tip of Blaine's cock exposed of the hole of the belt. "It's water proven, you can take showers with it. But," He took a long and greedy kiss from his poor slave, then he parted, "there is no way you can get a fully erection within it." Kurt ran his finger to Blaine's nipple and circled it before scrubbed it brutally. Blaine cursed and standing there, throbbing, with his cock strongly working against the damn chasity. Feeling his change, Kurt chuckled triumphantly, "You look so...tame, my sub. I love the idea you can feel me at work and at...L.A, won't you? And...I want you to expand you before get home, because I'll use you after I collar you, so fierce that I will make you scream." Blaine felt his chasity became extremely tight now, he gazed up his evil master with grudge, but he had to admit that he loved this idea too. He sighed and looked down, "But, how could I hide it when I change clothes in the OR?"

Kurt threw the box on the couch to him, "Wear it!"

Blaine noticed that box was a little loosen than his normal ones, he put it on and checked it. Kurt was right, this one could cover the device underneath perfectly, with the fact that the chasity was designed delicately and very smooth, difficult to be found under clothes.

Kurt seemed to be satisfied with the result too, he gave the rest of the clothes on the couch to him, "These are what you are going to wear today." He sat on the couch, watching his naked sexy slave turning into a decent handsome surgeon with the knowledge of what was under his fancy jeans. Once he wondered if being too cruel to his sub, but seeing the eyes of him, dazzling with the same cognition that he belonged to his master now, he smiled, he had done the right thing.

* * *

_**Ward**_

Kurt walked to Jeremiah, the destroyed boy had recovered from the trauma now, the trauma of the body, at least. Kurt could tell he was a beautiful blonde before the tragedy as the dark circle under his eyes and bruises on his face were fading now. He looked still a little afraid when a Dom like him nearby though. Kurt sighed, checked the new MRI of him again. "Good news, the hemorrhage in your brain is nearly absorbed now. We can release you today." However, the patient didn't seem as happy as Kurt predicted. "What's that? Aren't you happy about that?"

"Just..." The sub looked down, "I don't have a place to go to. See," He looked through eyelashes, "I can't come back to my Mas...that man anymore...I don't have many friends in town, and the few ones, he...my ex master...he knew all of them. He will find me out!" He scratched his head, "I guess there is no way I could escape from him. Maybe I should just come back and let him punish me, if I'm in good luck, he maybe forgive me..." Suddenly, his wrist was held by a firm hand.

"Stop ruin the suturing I did." Kurt ordered in a hoarse voice, "And you don't need his forgiveness. You are the victim."

The sub immediately gave in to the regalia. The first time he heard the man's voice, he thought it was too high-pitched for a Dom. But when he got to hear the hoarse voice of his, he found himself was attracted, as if sucked into the sub space created by that sexy voice.

Kurt looked at the fragile sub, feeling a responsibility on his shoulder. He was reminded of Karofsky, who was bullied and committed a suicide later, he sighed, couldn't let that happen again, right? This time, he would not ignored the people in need, _NO_. He released the wrist of Jeremiah, "You can go to my house, before you find the next Top."

Jeremiah looked up surprisingly, "Wh...? No, sir, thanks, it's too much trouble."

Kurt raised one eyebrow, "As far as I can concern, you don't have much choice." He looked into the eyes of the sub, ordered in a sturdy voice, "Come home with me, Jeremiah." He didn't know if it was proper to use his dominant power now, but he was doing the right thing now, right?

The power did work on Jeremiah effectively. The boy was deprived of rebellion by those engaging grey-blue eyes and the low and irresistible voice, all the thing he could do now was to lower his head and say, "Yes, sir."

Kurt stood by the window, looked at the night view of the city, the dim lights starting to light up it. He checked the messages sent from Blaine and the subtle smile emerged in his face. Then he looked back to his living room. _Yes, he got a tough problem to solve._

Kurt stepped forward, touched the shoulder of Jeremiah from behind, who was crouching in the couch, watching TV with hollow eyes. The touch made the guy wince at once.

"Sorry, did I scared you?" Kurt smiled, said in a softer voice, "I just want to give you this," he handed the cup to the sub, "Hot chocolate. Could always ease the pain and make you warm."

Jeremiah was dumbstruck by the smile of the Dom. "Th...Thank you, sir." He quickly took the cup and lowered his head again.

Kurt felt sorry for the solitary of the sub, he sat beside him. "You can take a shower, I think some of Blaine's old clothes may fit you, if you don't mind..."

The blonde twined the cup in his hands, "You are treating me too well, sir. I don't deserve this."

"Who told you that?"

"Mas...My ex master."

Kurt frowned.

The sub glanced of him once."He...never spoke nicely to me...And never take me to public, saying I don't 'deserve' that. Saying that I was already lucky enough to have me as one of his slaves."

"One of...?"Kurt looked sadly at the wrenched sub. He already knew there were Doms having more than one slave, but he was never one of them. "That's not true. There are just, always, some people, they would say harsh things to you, but that is just a camouflage, of their fear." He stroked the shoulder of the man beside slowing, "They are afraid of your talent, that one day you may transcend them. Let me tell you a story. There was once a boy, he was isolated by his classmates in high school. They called him," He swallowed, "hubris and queer. Although there was no physical abusing, they just combined together and used the language bullying."

"What happened to that boy?" The sub tilted his head.

"He had to quit school," Kurt was sunk in memory, "he continued learning at home, knowing the people surrounding him thought he was a coward. But later, he made it to the pre-med." He grinned to the sub, "And he became a surgeon now, and even, a Dom. "He poured more chocolate to the sub's cup."His old classmates would accost him now as if nothing happened before, and he just walked away."

"Was...the boy you, sir?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt chuckled, "that was me."

"That...was...incredible..." Jeremiah said with fully admiration, "I never thought a man being bullied could be a Dom..."

"I know," Kurt smiled, "but people could change, could grow, Jeremiah." He paused a while, "It's time for you to grow, now."

The sub shook his head, "No, no, no, I will never be a Dom. I love being dominated."

Kurt laughed, "I'm not saying that you need to be a Dom. I'm saying, Doms and subs are actually equal, you need to stop look down upon yourself. Take me and Blaine for an example, he may be my sub, but he definitely has a say on things. "

"He is a lucky guy." Jeremiah bit his lip.

Kurt grinned, "Oh, yeah, he is, so am I. And one day, you will be." He comforted the vulnerable guy, "I think it's time you taking a shower and go to bed, you still need to get your brain rest. The guest room is already ready for you."

* * *

Jeremiah was tossing and turning in bed , without the help of sleeping pills , he was insomnia. Looking at the ceiling, he felt so lonely and helpless. He hugged himself, still couldn't kick that feeling away. He knew now it was already midnight, but he just could not sleep. He thought of Kurt smile, which gave him a sense of security. He hesitated , he finally got up, opened the door of the guest room, crept to go out. He stood outside the room of Kurt, hesitated. Finally his loneliness and anxiety prevailed, he succumbed. He knew he should not, but he was not able to control the desire to curl up in a Dom's side . He slipped inside, gently climbed into bed. Kurt was soundly sleeping . He curled up beside him, watched the fascinating Dom's face under the moonlight, eased at once, and gradually fell into sleep in the end.

* * *

Blaine opened the door carefully, didn't want to wake his being loved Dom up. He took off his clothes the same time kicking off his shoes, then quickly peeled his socks down and stripped his jeans, only left with his box and...that damn chasity. He slipped to the en-suite, he smiled when he realized his penis was already half-erect. Finally, he could get Kurt to let it release. He couldn't wait to see his master, thus he shifted his flight from tomorrow morning to tonight, it was a little delayed. But still, he was thrilled to be able to meet his lover sooner. He sneaked to the side of the bed he usually sleep. It seemed that Kurt sleeping a little more to his place today. He climbed into the bed, and hugged the man in the bed from behind. He stupefied in a second, the unfamiliar scent and touch. He rolled over out of the bed and opened the light. He winked several time to the sudden light. Then he could finally see it clear. There were two people in the bed, one was hugging another.

"What the hell?! Kurt!...Jeremiah? You two?!"

* * *

_**A/N**__**：**__**Reviews. Please. On my knees. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Today's scene was inspired by For Your Entertainment of Adam Lambert, which had been hovering in my head for a long time. **_

_**Warning: Slash **_

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell?! Kurt!...Jeremiah?" Blaine snarled. The tears were hanging in his eyes.  
Kurt rubbed his eyes, noticing his sub standing at the bed, then _who's the one beside me_?  
_Jeremiah...Right_, he looked terrified. Kurt was confused, "Why are you on my bed?"  
Jeremiah was shuddering like a leaf in the tornado, unable to speak. He glanced Blaine and Kurt once then buried his head nervously.  
Blaine watched the eye contact between the two, the exasperation took him utterly, he snorted, "Two days, Kurt, just two days, you can't wait to pull an asshole on your bed! How horny are you?!"He felt his tears bursting out, but he didn't want anybody to see him crying, especially *him*. So he turned away, leaving this heart-broken place. The moment he walked by the door, he heard the growl of "Blaine!" and Kurt's snap. Blaine felt his knees softened without his willing, but _NO, he *will not* kneel now! _ Thus he clutched the frame of the door to help him stand still. He glanced at Jeremiah and then gazed up to Kurt through his shoulder, as if were saying "You are not going to make me kneel in front of him!"  
Kurt sighed, got to his feet and walked to Blaine. He spoke in a low, hoarse but authoritative tone, "One last time, on your knees, Blaine." He locked his eyes with the hazel ones, covered his hand on the one glued on the door frame and gently caressed it.  
Blaine hissed, the touch of Kurt worked every time, more than any language, both of them knew it. He took a breath, surrendered, let his hand go free and slowly kneeled down, biding his last defiance with staring at Kurt with his death stare all the way.  
Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He put his hand on the shoulder of his slave, turned his face to Jeremiah, "Go back to your room, Jeremiah, we'll talk about the 'bed' thing, later."  
Jeremiah swiftly rolled out of the bed, "S...sorry, sir... Are... Are you going to...to...punish me? P...Please...whips...I can stand whipping, but no...no canes, please" He sobbed and pleaded.  
Kurt sighed again, knowing the sub was more than frightened. "No," he shook his head, "I will not whip nor cane you, you are not my sub." He felt his own sub shivered at his words, he stroked his shoulder. "You...can...punish me..." Jeremiah swallowed hard, "Just don't send me away...I...don't have place to go...I'm so sorry...I felt so lone yesterday...Please...I can take any punishment...Please don't kick me out..."

"I'm not going to kick you out, neither do I want to hit you. I will *only* punish my collared slave." He stated the last sentence with an inscrutable look towards Blaine. He approached to Jeremiah, "So, relax, and take a nap back in your room before I change my idea."

"Yes, sir!" Jeremiah answered in a second. He made his way to the door with no courage to look at Kurt, but he was able to glance the man kneeling on the ground with the look of... _What was that?_ Blaine was wondering._ Is it jealousy? or envy?_ The look made him feel pride suddenly, although seconds ago he thought it was a shame to kneel when there was someone other than Kurt in the room.  
Kurt shut the door after Jeremiah left. Then he stood, mutely. Blaine knew Kurt was standing behind, but he was reluctant to talk to him, still not in the mood, although hearing Kurt claim that he would not whip Jeremiah and denied him being his sub had somewhat alleviated his grouch. He could hear Kurt sighed and then walked to the bed.

Kurt sat at the bed with back leaning on the bed board. "So...when are you going to warm your Dom's bed?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Thought you've got a new one could do that."

Kurt giggled, "How could I handle a new sub when I've already got one lousy pup who is always keeping my hands busy?"

"I'm not lousy !" Blaine protested.

"Oh, I bet you not!" Kurt chuckled, "Just shouting at your Master on his face and disbelieve him in front others."

Blaine grunted, "How could I believe you when you let him hug you! On *our* bed!"

"Like I was fully dressed with my pajama? Anyway, I thought it was you." Kurt croaked, "C'mon, I was sleeping! He had no place to go as he needed to escape from his former owner. And I let him sleep in the guest's room but he sneaked in at midnight. In addition," He paused, "I thought he was *your* first love, wasn't him? Shouldn't it be me worrying *you* would fall in love with him again?"

Blaine blushed, he was always ashamed about how his first crush ended, singing in the GAP? Really? He turned his head aside, unwilling to show the reddish to his Dom.

Kurt chuckled, "C' mere, you must be chilling with so little to wear."

Blaine just humph, ignoring his Dom's kindly suggestion.

Kurt walked to the kneeling and half-naked man in a wry smile, and yanked him into a huge and warm hug, no matter how the man trying to pull away, he just locked his arms and held the man's head steady so that he could give him a long and feral kiss, making the man breathless. When he felt the man had put down his camouflage and gave in to his power, he parted their lips, laying his arms on the shorter man's shoulder, and made their frontals together, looking into those dreamy hazel pupils, "How I miss my beautiful slave! I miss you, Blaine. Welcome home." Then he chuckled, "Someone had been a little jealous. Unh?"

"Oh, that's not 'a little'."Blaine rolled his eyes. Then the two guys both laughed. Blaine blinked, "Are you going to punish me for that?"

"For being jealous?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, "No. That's not in the rules. You have every right to do that. I will only punish you for breaking the rules. But for disobeying my order, yes. And this ass" He rubbed his sub's buttock, "will meet what he deserves, later."

"My master is an evil!" Blaine muttered. Then he got a loving slap on his ass.

"Attitude!" Kurt chided in a smile, "Do you want the collar or not?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "You've got the collar back?"

"Yep." Kurt nodded, "Do you want me to collar you now or latter? Since you must be tired after the long trip."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm not tired. Took a lot of sleep on air. I can't wait. I want it NOW!"

Kurt grinned, "One reason of coming back in advance, unh? That will fine. 'Cause neither can I wait." Kurt snapped as he ordered, "Take off your boxer, submission position, Blaine. And close your eyes."

Blaine quickly stripped, fell into his knees and shut his eyes with a smile on his face. He could hear Kurt going to the night stand and opened the drawer. Then after a few minutes that seemed last forever, he could feel a cold thing touching his neck and Kurt buckled it from behind. "Open your eyes, my dear." His lover said besides his ear.

Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt was holding a mirror for him and hugged him from behind with the other hand. He looked into the mirror, stunned when he see the platinum collar around his neck. It was more like a necklace or chain, with little diamonds spattered on the sprockets. In the center was a rectangle name tag also made of platinum with a bigger diamond on it. It was...fancy, but not ostentatious. It was so "Kurt", yet fit himself very much. Blaine was totally trilled at how he looked with this collar in the mirror.

"You don't like it?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"I love it!" Blaine grinned, "Just, it's a little out of my imagination...I thought it would be leather and shorter."

Kurt nodded understandably, "So you saw Brittany's collar?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well," Kurt shrugged, "Leather is more common. But, it was also too obvious nor very durable. And I want you to wear it all the time, never take it off. So platinum would be better. I don't want you to cause any trouble at work."

"Umm," Blaine looked into the mirror, turning the name tag to the back. "Kurt Hummel's..." He read as he touched the craved letters. He felt his penis throbbing in the chasity as simply saw these words which reminded him of who he belonged to.

"So you really like it?" Kurt asked again to confirm.

"Yes, yes, Master. I love it, oh, I love everything you give me."

Kurt smiled and put down the mirror, using both arms to hug his sub even tighter. He kissed the collar with affection, then sucked his sub's neck fiercely and murmured, "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

Blaine could hardly breathe with the embrace and kiss, "Y...You, Master, I'm yours. Always yours, only yours." He gasped as Kurt sucked his pulse point even harder, pretty sure that there would be a hickey tomorrow, but he just liked the way he was so being owned by someone.

Kurt got to his feet, grasping Blaine with him, and pushed him in the bed. He looked downward to the man underneath, "So..." he said playful, sliding his finger along Blaine's body, "What should I do to my collared slave's body first?" His index finger ran to the chasity, slowly described the outline of it, "Do you want me to take this off?"

Blaine nodded in eager,_ Gosh, this thing has driven him crazy!_ His half-erect cock was aching in it!

"Well, I don't know..." Kurt looked to the ceiling, as if were thinking, "I guess put my slave in restriction would be much funnier for me!"

Blaine felt frustrated by the curb, but the same time even more aroused for knowing he was not the one in control. He sighed and closed his eyes, "If that entertains you, sir."

"Ha, so submissive!" Kurt giggled, "That, I decide to fully check my slave's body first, which I guess will be more entertained." He took the silver key out of his neck and resolved the belt.

Blaine was euphoric to finally get a relief, and his penis sprang forth once the chasity was removed.

Kurt fiddled with the released penis, "I'm glad to see it *very* health and thriving." He chuckled when he saw it was now fully evoked. "But I don't want to play with it now. Turn over, on your stomach! I wanna check your back."

Blaine rolled over and felt his ass was stroked by Kurt's hands and then a wet moist touch on it. He closed his eyes, feeling the incredible spur offered by his Master and wriggled to the mattress, trying to get some abrasion to his eager cock, knowing there was no way he would be able to touch it with his hands. Then a slap hit his butt.

"Someone has been naughty, unh?" Kurt rubbed Blaine's ass with a little rough. "I wanna mark this pale ass, now, I think a red ass would be of more fun. How many do you owe me?"

"Wha...What?"

"Spankings, how many you owe me?" Kurt continued his work on the butt, "Let me see, 3 for cum without my permission, and I think you got 6 in Friday...Umm...how many you think you owe me for disobeying my order just now?"

"One?" Blaine taunted.

A quick spank hit his ass and made him gasp. "Wrong answers! Everytime you say the wrong answer, I will add one."

Blaine sighed, paused, suggested carefully, "F...Five?"

"Well, I think five is appropriate," Kurt touched his own chin, "That will be 15 in total. Enough for the first time, I guess. Now, get on my knees!"

"Wh...what?" Blaine lifted up his body a little to checked Kurt's face through his shoulders.

"Get. On. My. Knees! Blaine Anderson!" Kurt croaked.

"Like a child?" Blaine raised one brow.

"Like. a. child. " Kurt nodded. "Be quick, or I'd add two more."

Blaine sighed, he scrambled to lie on Kurt's knees, face down. He felt so embarrassed, yet so intimated. His naked rock-hard penis touched Kurt's cotton pajama. It felt so good. The deprivation of him touching it had made it more sensitive to any touch he could possibly got. His back was held in position by Kurt's left hand and his ass was softly massaged by the other hand. The gentle movement eased his nerve and finally he could relaxed his tense muscles. "What is your safe word?" Kurt stroked the sweating back of his slave.

"Blackbird."

"Promise me to use it if you feel it's too much."

"Yes, sir." Blaine promised. Then a heavy and quick onslaught hit on his left ass, which made him screaming, "Gees, It hurts!"

Kurt nodded, "It's supposed to be. It is a punishment, Blaine." Then he slowing caressed the hurting ass.

The fading pain was kindled by the touch again no matter how gentle it was. Blaine stretched his hand want to stop the hand of Kurt.

"Don't tamper!" Kurt chided, "It seems someone needs some help." He opened the drawer with holding Blaine in position and took out a leather cuff and put it on Blaine's wrists.

Now Blaine's hands were shackled up to his head, and his naked ass was curling high on Kurt's laps. _What he looks now in Kurt's eyes? _Blaine wondered. _Will he be turned on by this view? _That was not enough time left for him to think about it, because the two hit on his right ass came in a faster speed. He could felt his tears coming out a little involuntarily. Than the pain left, and remained with a little tingle and warmth which went straightly to his groin.

"What do you learn from this?" Kurt asked as fondled his ass.

Blaine was intrigued in the pleasure of being played with his owner, so he was unable to react immediately and was "rewarded" with a heavy hit on his ass.

"Ouch...damn..."Blaine cursed, winked, "Umm...Ah...Shit...I'm working on it!" Another hit. "Right! Right! Don't disobey you, Master!"

"Right, and...?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"And..?..Oh...Stop!...Umm, don't hide anything from you!"

"Who are you?" The spanking continued as Kurt questioned.

"Umm...Ouch...I...I'm your slave!"

"Too slow!" Kurt raised his arm high and aimed at one area that was still pale. "One more time, who are you?"

"Your slave! Sir, your slave!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, sir, only you!" Blaine hissed, buried his head in the mattress, blurring his voice.

"Good boy. The final five will come rapidly."

"W...wait...Oh...Shit!" Kurt obeyed his word, the last five strokes spattered down like rain drops. Then, it was over. Blaine clenched the sheet, breathed heavily, sweating, frozen for a minute, his ass was burning and the gentle touch of Kurt felt way more intense than it should be. He felt that his mind was blown, he had been to a different space, the sub space. He had thought that he was submissive to Kurt, but until now did he realized he was completely owned by this man, whom was the only one in the world that he would willing to take this from. He curled up limply in Kurt's hug, letting him uncuff his hands and roll him over. He looked into those water-blue pupils which turned much darker than usual, he could tell his Dom was also sunk in his Dom space now. He grinned in dreamy eyes, "That's..."

"I know." Kurt smiled to him and nodded.

"You are..."

"Yes, I am." Kurt giggled, "A master?"

"I was gonna say a bastard...Ouch!" Blaine rolled his eyes and rubbed his red ass.

Kurt smirked, "Next time think twice before you insult me." He tousled Blaine's curls, "Although I'd be glad to get a chance to punish my beautiful slave who is wearing my collar." He leaned to kiss Blaine's neck passionately, his right hand slip to Blaine's ripple and carefully stroked it until it was fully erect.

Blaine moaned heavily, "M...may I touch you, sir?"

"Permit." Kurt muttered to Blaine's clavicle.

Blaine fumbled into his Master's pajama and touched the silk skin he had been dreamt of for days, then he scrambled to unbutton Kurt's pajama. Kurt lifted up a little to let Blaine finish his job. Blaine slowly took the clothes off from Kurt's shoulders, gasped at the flawless and smooth pale skin his Master had. Kurt grinned, pushed Blaine back to bed and got up, stood on the ground, started to slowly take off his pyjama, then he left it on the floor, continued to put his hands on the rim of his boxer, and also very slowly peel it off, keeping eye contact with his sub the whole time.

Blaine was aware of himself staring at Kurt with his mouth slightly opened, but he just couldn't stop it. Kurt finally took off his last piece, got on the bed again and straddled over his sub's neck. Blaine gawped as his master's long heavy firm was hanging under his nose. Kurt looked into his sub from above and commanded, "Suck it." Blaine latched on it with no hesitation, keeping his eyes lock his Master's, showing him that he knew clearly whom he was served for. He first rimmed it slowly with his tongue and then he used his lips to graze the groove. He did it several times before he took the long erection into his mouth suddenly and sucked it strongly. He was pretty sure the tip was hitting his deep throat because he was trying really hard to suppress his gag reflex. Then he went force and back with his tongue brushing the shaft. He observed his Master's eyes were filled with lust now.

Kurt inhaled, using all his willpower to pull off that warm wonderland. He rolled off Blaine and inquired, "Did you expand yourself as I told?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded, flushed as thinking back lubricating himself in the toilet on the plane. He anticipated that Kurt would fuck him tonight and got excited with that idea all the way he exploring himself.

"Great." Kurt praised in a low and dangerous tone, "'Cause I'm going to use you barbarically without any preparation today."

The declaration evoked Blaine immediately, he loved the imagination of being used by Kurt as if he was nothing more than a sex toy and his pleasure was not concerned at all.

Kurt glanced Blaine's face, knowing his slave was affected by his words. He grinned and took a pair of fur cuff out of the drawer, put it on the eager slave's wrists, in the center of the chain of which there was a D-ring. He applied one side of a leash on it and bucked the other end on Blaine's collar. He was satisfied at the sight that Blaine's hands and neck were restricted to the collar now. "On your hands and knees. I wanna see the red ass as I fuck into."

Being restrained, although loosen, Blaine struggled a bit to get up and made the position he was demanded.

Kurt kneeled behind his sub, checked the entrance of him. It was slippery and loosen as Blaine promised. Kurt clenched the left butt cheek of his slave, and gently stroked the other one. The pain and pleasure on the oversensitive fresh-spanked ass took the breath of Blaine. His body and mind was confused by the converse feelings. Kurt put his firm on the welcoming opening and gripped Blaine's waist, then he took all the way to the deepest on one strike.

Blaine went with a strangled yelp, surprised by how fast that had happened.

Kurt felt he was tightly wrapped and sucked into the warm and tight tunnel, with the sight of the red ass under his nose and *his* collar on the man's neck, he couldn't help but fucked into his sub with an incredible speed. It was so fierce that Blaine could hardly hold on to his position. Kurt stretched his hand forward to grasp his lover's erection, starting going up and down fiercely while riding him relentless.

Blaine was utterly immersed in the ultimate pleasure and sour. He knew he didn't have to think anything but give in his body to his Dom as an oblation. He was controlled, owned, rudely fucked and taken good use by his Master. He was about to lose his mind, and in all the blurred surroundings, there was only one clear whisper he could catch, "Babe, cum whenever you want," and as if were forced to, he cum at once, strong and long, wave after wave.

After feeling the cock throbbing in his hand, Kurt accelerated his movement to a crescendo and exploded in his sub's body. He collapsed on his slave's torso and breathed heavily as the afterstroke came. He knew his lover had passed out of pleasure, so he lolled his head on his back, kissing it passionately. He was over exhausted yet in ecstasy, he slowly caressed the collar, murmuring with a grin, "Say who is entertaining whom?"

_**A/N: I'd love to get your feedbacks which could push me work faster! Thanks!**_


End file.
